


Из стекла и золота

by helenbeauty01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 11 Coda, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Виктор - золото, великолепное, потрясающее, гениальное; Юри - стекло, прозрачное, тонкое, хрупкое. (Другое развитие ситуации после слов: «Давай закончим всё после финала».)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Glass and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923861) by [smudgesofink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgesofink/pseuds/smudgesofink). 



Ночь после короткой программы финала Гран При тихая. В комнате отеля включены приглушенные лампы, свет мягкий и расплывчатый.

Это красиво.

Завораживающе.

(Грустно.)

Виктор сидит на подоконнике напротив него, завернутый в белый хлопковый халат, посвежевший после душа. Спиной он вплотную прижимается к окну, за которым Юри может увидеть красивые городские огни, отражающиеся на стекле, и Юри немного беспокоится. Хочется сказать Виктору, чтобы тот не облокачивался слишком сильно. Он хочет сказать Виктору не давить на стекло. Оно может сломаться, и тогда Виктору будет плохо, он упадет сквозь…

— Кстати, Юри, — замечает Виктор, резко прерывая тишину, повисшую между ними; он смотрит на него своими голубыми глазами, такими же ясными, как утреннее небо, и улыбка его так же сияет, как и стекло, к которому он прислонился. Рука Юри с дрожью сжимается вокруг корпуса телефона. Виктор потрясающий, совершенно невероятный и красивый во всех возможных проявлениях. Он сияет так же ярко, как и летнее солнце в Хасецу, как огни на арене, слепящие Юри каждый раз, когда он катается, как золотая медаль, которую Юри всегда хотел взять.

Виктор напоминает ему золото. Великолепное. Потрясающее. Гениальное.

Недоступное.

(Юри — дурак, раз думал, что всегда сможет удержать Виктора при себе.)

Виктор мягко усмехается, не обращая внимания на растерянного Юри.

— О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

Юри поверхностно вздыхает, глядя вверх. Он улыбается.

— Хорошо.

В то время как Виктор — это золото, Юри чувствует себя как стекло.

Прозрачное. Тонкое. Нечеткое и затуманенное большую часть времени.

Бьющееся.

Пальцы впиваются в ладонь. Юри уговаривает сам себя, дает себе время, раз за разом повторяя слова в голове — один, два, три раза, пока острая боль не уходит. Или же Юри слишком онемел от боли и не чувствует ее совсем. 

— После финала давай закончим с этим.

На мгновение повисает гробовая тишина.

Улыбка Виктор сползает с лица, исчезает блеск — так, как тускнеют со временем золотые медали.

— Закончим? — эхом отзывается он, голос слишком мягок, моргает медленно, как будто не понял смысла слов. — Закончим что? Я не понимаю, Юри. — Виктор смотрит на него, потерянный и неуверенный, требуя объяснений. Его губы кривятся в нервной улыбке, и Виктор стремглав встает, внимательно всматриваясь в Юри. Как будто он просит не подтверждать то, что и так знает. — Ты, конечно же, имеешь в виду фигурное катание? Планируешь уйти из спорта после этого сезона? Это нормально.

Юри болезненно сглатывает, дыхание прерывается.

— Да, — говорит он, а затем: — Нет.

Юри качает головой и опускает взгляд на кольцо, которое Виктор надел ему на палец всего день назад, когда оба думали, что все случится так, как они хотят. Юри хочет спросить Виктора в конце вечера, может ли он оставить его, так, просто на память. Напоминание о том, что он мог бы иметь, но потерял.

— Не просто фигурное катание, — говорит Юри, а потом жестом показывает на них двоих. — Я хочу покончить с этим. С нами.

Дыхание Виктора ускользает.

— Что?

Юри берет секунду, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Немного сложно говорить, когда как будто истекаешь кровью изнутри.

Горло сжимается, точно возражая против тех слов, которые Юри хочет произнести вслух, но он должен. Юри, тем не менее, преодолевает это, и на лице даже появляется слабая улыбка, когда он снова смотрит на Виктора.

— Давай пойдем разными путями после Финала Гран При, — говорит он. Голос словно и не принадлежит ему вовсе. Воздух в их комнате становится таким ледяным, что легким больно. — Я объявлю свой уход после соревнований. Я вернусь в Японию, а ты можешь вернуться домой, в Россию, может, продолжить кататься…

— Юри, — прерывает Виктор. Между его бровей залегла складка, а вместо обыкновенной улыбки на губах тревожная гримаса. — Откуда это? Поговори со мной…

— Я и говорю, — настаивает Юри. — Мы оба знаем, что это когда-нибудь да закончится. Я благодарен тебе за все, что ты мне дал и чем поделился со мной, за то что помог забраться туда, где я сейчас, но…

— Я сделал что-то неправильно? Ты расстроен…

— …но я знаю, что это больше не сработает. Мы должны остановиться. У тебя есть еще как минимум один сезон, и я уже знаю, что ты будешь прекрасен. Ты принадлежишь льду, Виктор, ты рожден не для того, чтобы наблюдать в сторонке…

— …мною? — не слушает Виктор. Он безжалостный, упрямый, горе перекосило его лицо. — Это снова моя тренерская стратегия? Я сказал что-то, что ранило тебя? — Он смотрит на Юри в беспомощной растерянности и умоляет его глазами; Юри хочется кричать, хочется закричать, что это не его вина. Юри исправляет свои ошибки, а не наказывает его, как Виктор не может этого увидеть? Это Юри все портит, он — единственный, кто не заслуживает всего этого. Не Виктор. Виктор — никогда. — Скажи мне, что я сделал. Скажи мне, чем вызвано это. Что бы это ни было, мы можем обсудить, исправить…

— Н **е** чего исправлять…

— Юри…

— Просто выслушай меня, — настаивает Юри. Он чувствует жжение в глазах, скрипит зубами, сдерживая слезы. Если он сейчас заревет, Виктор будет слишком занят, утешая его, чтобы действительно обратить внимание на то, что он скажет. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я счастлив, — возражает Виктор, растерянный и огорченный. — Я счастлив с тобой, — говорит он, и Юри чуть было не смеется, высоко и истерично. Он ведь видел, как Виктор смотрел на все остальные выступления с трепетом и интригой в глазах и насколько разочарованным он выглядел после короткой программы Юри — Виктор слишком снисходителен к нему, чтобы сказать Юри, что он не счастлив. — Что натолкнуло тебя на мысль, что это не так?

— Да потому что я никогда не выиграю золото! — выкрикивает Юри.

Слова, словно выстрел, эхом отражаются от стен, и тишина, следующая за ним, просто ужасна. Юри чувствует взгляд широко раскрытых глаз Виктора на себе; в конце концов он больше не слышал, как Юри кричал на него после Кубка Китая.

Юри помнит.

Он помнит каждую черту лица Виктора, помнит все глупости, которые совершает Виктор, все его достоинства и недостатки, которые делают его совершенным. Но сильнее всего Юри помнит каждое слово, сорвавшееся с губ Виктора.

_«Это обручальное кольцо. Мы поженимся, когда Юри выиграет золотую медаль.»_

_А он никогда и не собирался._

_Он недостаточно хорош, Юри знает._

_Никакие усилия и напряженная работа на Бесплатном Катке не спасут его от катастрофического результата в короткой программе. Он знает, что Виктор прекрасно об этом осведомлен._

_(Часть его спрашивает, сожалеет ли Виктор о своих словах сейчас.)_

Юри делает несколько вдохов, пытаясь взять дрожь под контроль, пытаясь удержать голос от того, чтобы окончательно сломаться, и самого себя, чтобы окончательно не распасться на песчинки, скользящие меж пальцев. Он послушно игнорирует, как ранит взгляд голубых глаз, и позволяет себе сказать:

— Я не смогу выиграть золото в Финале. И ты, и я — мы оба — это знаем. Я разрушил свой последний шанс на получение золотой медали, когда провалил программу Эрос.

— И о чем ты? — спрашивает Виктор, пораженный пониманием. — Ты лучший, Юри.

— Но этого недостаточно! — Юри огрызается. — Даже с тобой в качестве моего тренера не… я не…

_Этого не было достаточно. Я даже не смог доказать им, что заслуживаю тебя. Все твои усилия, чтобы помочь мне достичь вершин, затрачены впустую; я даже не смог быть сильным до конца._

_Я тяну тебя вниз, вслед за мной._

_Я делаю тебя несчастным._

Юри качает головой и яростно моргает, чтобы избавится от размытости перед глазами, и крепче сжимает ткань на тренировочных брюках. Костяшки теряют цвет. В горле пересохло, и больно дышать. Дрожь проходит через его тело, угрожая преследовать его, пока он не сдастся, не разрушится и не похоронит себя заживо. Нет, думает Юри про себя, нет, нет, нет, я не могу сделать этого в присутствии Виктора.

— Юри, — зовет Виктор, и его голос кажется таким далеким, как будто Юри под водой, и он тонет, и Виктору нужно слишком много времени, чтобы добраться до него. — Юри, у тебя участилось дыхание. Solnyshko, тебе нужно…

Черт, черт, черт, он разваливается.

Слишком холодно, в комнате совсем не осталось воздуха, и он не может дышать, не может дышать, не может дышать, о боже…

— Извини, — в спешке задыхается Юри, встает с постели и, спотыкаясь, бредет прочь, слезы унижения туманят взгляд. — Я не могу… не могу сделать эт-того.

Виктор рефлекторно встает вместе с ним, на его лице написан ужас, и, черт возьми, Юри должен был сделать все лучше, но он всегда делает все только хуже, он ходячий провал, такой провал, такой…

— Юри, позволь мне помочь тебе, — просит Виктор и тянется к нему, протягивает руки, чтобы поймать за локоть, но Юри вовремя уворачивается.

Виктор замирает, пораженный. Голубые глаза широко распахнуты, в них замерли невыплаканные слезы, скопившиеся в уголках. Юри с ужасом смотрит, как его худший кошмар оживает на глазах, когда лицо Виктора искажается душераздирающим отчаяньем.

— Юри?

Особенность вещи из стекла заключается в том, что какой бы прочной она не была, как бы искусно она не была вырезана, не важно, как красиво она выглядит, если вы бросите ее с достаточной силой, она сломается. Сердце Юри разлетается на кусочки, от этого звука шумит в ушах, и не остается ничего, кроме кусочков стекла, вгрызающихся в кожу и ранящих его. Не плачь, Виктор, пожалуйста, не плачь, хочет сказать Юри, но всё, что выходит, — это сдавленный шум и жалкое:

— Не.

Слезы катятся по лицу Виктора.

Юри поворачивается и пытается уйти, убежать, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, он идет в сторону ванной. Захлопывает за собой дверь, прежде чем Виктор выходит из ступора; Юри валится вниз, на холодную плитку, все конечности дрожат, кожа липкая от пота, из горла вырывается жестокий вздох, когда он закрывает глаза и позволяет слезам прочертить горячие дорожки на щеках, засунув голову между ног и отчаянно пытаясь дышать.

 _Я облажался_ , жесткий всхлип прерывает рыдание, _я снова облажался._

В дверь настойчиво стучат с другой стороны, и это звучит как взрывы в ушах.

— Юри, позволь мне войти, — требует Виктор, его голос приглушен и немного искажен деревянной дверью — или, может быть, это просто голос хриплый и дрожит от огромного беспокойства, когда он произносит имя Юри. — Юри, пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь, открой дверь, ты можешь упасть в обморок…

Он не хочет, чтобы Виктор видел его таким.

Юри кладет дрожащие ладони на лицо, закрывая уши, чтобы заглушить шум, чтобы заглушить мольбы Виктора и голоса, кричащие в голове, и сглатывает, успокаивая влажные всхлипы и икоту. Стыд ощущается как холод, в горле встает комок, и он не может нормально дышать.

— У-уходи! — задыхается Юри, выкрикнув слово через сжатые зубы, и моргает от бесконечных слез, которые всё катятся из глаз, воздуха не хватает категорически. — Я в-в-в-впрядке!*

С другой стороны Виктор, с шумом втягивая воздух, молит:

— Solnyshko, пожалуйста, — и Юри давится всхлипом, уходя в себя еще глубже.

Мир — водянистое пятно, и он задыхается, слишком много кислорода, но в то же время его так мало, всё вокруг кружится. Легкие ужасно горят, трясущимися руками он сжимает волосы, и кожа на голове отзывается болью. Ничего не в порядке. Он сломан, сломан; Юри — ничего больше, чем разбитые стекла, которые не могут быть склеены вместе, и все, что он успел сделать, пытаясь исправить это безобразие, ранило Виктора.

О Господи, Виктор.

Он заставил Виктора плакать.

Юри продолжает уничтожать все, к чему прикасается.

Дыхание учащается еще сильнее, из сухого рта вырываются рваные хрипы, грудь болит, он как-то умудряется чувствовать ее и тяжело, и пусто одновременно. Каждый вдох, как осколок стекла, ранит мягкую плоть горла, мучительно и грубо. Губы Юри покалывает, они онемели от ощущений, ужасно болит голова, и он больше не чувствует пальцев.

Повсюду битое стекло, а Юри в эпицентре катастрофы.

Он не знает, как долго сидит на холодной плитке, давясь воздухом, но это растягивается на целую вечность страданий в одиночестве, болезненных и унизительных. У Юри не было панических атак с прошлого позорного проигрыша на Финале Гран При. И если бы он мог продышаться, думает Юри, то посмеялся бы над мучительным чувством дежавю. Прошел год, а он совсем не изменился.

Юрио был прав насчет него. Он был отвратителен и жалок…

Ручка щелкает, а потом дверь распахивается настежь, внутрь врывается Виктор, и это пугает Юри настолько, что на секунду он прекращает судорожно глотать воздух.

— В-вик… — икает Юри, затаив дыхание, он снова каменеет, ему стыдно, когда размытым взглядом он ловит приближающегося человека, и Юри старается мужественно скрыть покрытое пятнами лицо и заглушить рыдания.

На один ужасный момент его пугает догадка, что сейчас Виктор положит ладони ему на лицо, заставит посмотреть в глаза и потребует объяснений. Юри не сможет справиться с этим, он скорее умрет, чем увидит Виктора сейчас…

Но вместо этого его плечи накрывает что-то толстое и теплое, плотно обволакивает в защитном жесте, а затем в уши вставляют наушники, благословенно замещая белый шум, который стоит у Юри в голове. Юри поднимает голову от удивления. На него смотрят тревожащиеся океаны глаз, блестящие и нервные, но Виктор слабо улыбается, несмотря на ситуацию, и Юри еле сдерживает еще один всхлип. Ты должен злиться, думает Юри, ты должен злиться на меня.

— В-виктор, — каркает он, а затем безобразно хлюпает носом. — Прости, прости, прости…

— Все хорошо, все нормально, — успокаивает его Виктор, так нежно и ласково, что у Юри сжимается сердце. Снова. Он не заслуживает этого. — Все хорошо, solnyshko, только дыши.

— Это… н-не… — Это не нормально. Я снова облажался. Мне так жаль, мне так жаль, мне так жаль…

— Мы можем поговорить позже. Я сыграю кое-что тебе, — сообщает ему Виктор, нажимая на экран своего телефона, подключает наушники, через которые сразу слышатся мягкие и ритмичные звуки акустической гитары, которые заполняют слух и убаюкивают Юри, дыхание его замедляется, воздух замирает в горле, чтобы потом выйти через долгий выдох.

— Вот и всё, — выдает Виктор, и сердце Юри снова сильно сжимается, когда мужчина наклоняется, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на его липком лбу. — Вот и всё. Медленно, глубоко вдыхай, Юри.

Юри сглатывает с усилием.

— Виктор.

— Ш-ш-ш, я здесь.

Это английская песня, первые несколько строк поет женщина мягким шепотом, успокаивающим и в то же время меланхоличным. После нескольких строчек присоединяется мужчина, его голос приглушенный и нежный. Юри не может заставить себя правильно понимать слова, но он дышит и следует в такт музыке, неосознанно подаваясь вперед, когда теплая ладонь оглаживает его щеку, большим пальцем осторожно вытирая мокрые дорожки от слез.

Они наслаждаются тишиной, пока играет песня и достигает своего конца, а затем возвращается к началу. Виктор держит руки у Юри на лице, губами прижимаясь к виску. Юри продолжает дышать.

После третьего повтора Юри прижимается ближе, автоматически потягиваясь и вздыхая в ту минуту, когда Виктор ловит его холодную ладонь, надежно держа в своих руках.

— Здесь, здесь, — шепчет Виктор, направляя ладони Юри, пока не кладет их себе на грудь и Юри не может слышать спокойное сердцебиение, ощутимое под его прикосновением. Одновременно плечи освобождаются от напряжения, и Юри падает еще дальше, первый раз спокойно, гладко вдыхая. Виктор что-то тихо и облегченно бормочет на русском. Юри закрывает глаза, внезапно наваливается усталость, и он сглатывает еще раз, морщась от того, насколько пересохло горло. И во рту сухо, как в пустыне.

Нет больше взрывов стекла в ушах. Только печальная мелодия, и звук его рваных вдохов, и тихое бормотание Виктора.

Юри так устал.

— Я могу, — мягко и нерешительно шепчет Виктор, — могу обнять тебя?

Юри отрывисто кивает, слезы снова текут из глаз, даже когда они закрыты. Он вспоминает, как ужасно отпрянул от прикосновений Виктора раньше, и, без сомнений, Виктор помнит это тоже.

Они ни слова не говорят друг другу, когда Виктор двигается с своего места, снимает плед со спины Юри, садится рядом, положив подбородок парню на плечо, и накрывает теплой тканью их обоих. Пара рук обнимает тело, так осторожно и так знакомо. Юри тихо шмыгает носом. Виктор гладит его рукой по груди и бормочет:

— Подержи, пожалуйста.

Юри поднимает голову, чтобы лишь на долю секунду взглянуть на бутылку воды, которую ему предлагает Виктор, прежде чем робко потянутся к ней, пальцами обхватывая гладкий пластик. Виктор тоже крепко хватается за бутылку, накрывая своей теплой ладонью дрожащие пальцы Юри; он откручивает крышку и спрашивает:

— Хочешь попить?

Юри проглатывает подступающую икоту, кивая. Он позволяет Виктору направить его движения, закрывая красные глаза в облегчении, когда прохладная вода так приятно холодит пересохший рот и снимает воспаление в горле. Открыв глаза, Юри нажимает на экран телефона, останавливая песню. Внезапная тишина немного нервирует, но это ожидаемо.

— Юри, — Виктор двигается позади него, серебряной макушкой утыкаясь ему в скулу. — Ты в порядке?

Нет.

Но Юри больше не задыхается, а мир давно перестал двигаться. Он осмеливается прочистить горло.

— Да, — хрипит он, голос звучит так, будто он гравия наглотался. — Сейчас получше.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Виктор. Все его тело, кажется, облегченно расслабляется, он оседает, и Юри легко принимает на себя дополнительный вес, привыкший к этому, ведь Виктор делал так на протяжении нескольких месяцев. — Я очень волновался, solnyshko.

В результате чувство вины тяжело оседает в груди Юри.

— Прости, — говорит он.

Виктор только крепче его обнимает.

Они снова погружаются в тишину, дышат одинаково, пока Юри не шепчет:

— Как чувствуется золотая медаль?

Как только вопрос слетает с губ, Юри замирает. Виктор — пятикратный чемпион Гран При, а Юри — самый большой в мире дурак, если задал ему такой неудобный вопрос, звучащий так, будто он берет у него интервью. Из-за этого ужасного момента страх Юри возвращается, и он снова впал бы в паническую атаку, но пальцы Виктора твердые и горячие, когда он чертит узоры у Юри на груди, и теплого давления на спину достаточно, чтобы держать дыхание в норме. Юри испускает дрожащий вздох, качая головой.

— Извини, — заикается он, лицо горит. — Прости, тебе не нужно отвечать на это…

— Это хорошо, — говорит Виктор, оставляя поцелуй у Юри на щеке. Стена тревоги, воздвигнутая внутри, улетает, словно пробитый воздушный шарик. — Ты действительно хочешь знать?

Юри мнется, кусая губы.

— Да, — говорит он и готовит себя к ответу.

Он ожидает, что Виктор опишет переполняющее чувство счастья.

Он ожидает, что Виктор скажет, что выиграть золото — это не похоже ни на что, что он чувствовал до этого и Юри не стоит бояться, ведь преодоление своих страхов — это кратчайший путь к вершине.

— Каково это, чувствовать золотую медаль, Виктор?

Это замечательно.

Невероятно.

Волнующе.

Виктор делает глубокий вдох, еще крепче прижимаясь головой к плечу Юри, и шепчет:

— Одиноко.

И от этого ответа разум Юри пустеет. Ой.

— Это холодно. И тяжело. Как петля на шее, — продолжает Виктор, и, глядя вниз, на бледные пальцы Виктора, Юри видит, как они дрожат. — Все смотрят на тебя, ждут, пока ты упадешь и удавишься.

— Виктор, я… — начинает Юри, тут же останавливаясь, удивленный этими словами. Всё это время он думал, что Виктор скучает по победам.

— Когда ты на вершине мира, некуда больше идти, кроме как вниз, — усмехается Виктор, и этот маленький смешок ранит сердце Юри. — Я выигрывал золото так долго, сколько помню. И где-то по пути я забыл, что чувствовать себя вечно удушаемым — это ненормально. Я думаю, я был наверху слишком долго, solnyshko, — признается он. — Я просто не знал, что можно не быть одиноким, пока не встретил тебя.

У Юри перехватывает дыхание. Что?

— На том банкете, когда я впервые встретил тебя, — без перерыва бормочет Виктор, оставляя поцелуи у Юри на плече, — это был первый раз, когда я почувствовал себя свободным. Я думаю, что влюбился в тебя прямо там. Я чувствовал себя живым, когда танцевал с тобой и смеялся, и я понял, что в жизни есть кое-что другое, кроме катания и золотых медалей. Когда ты поцеловал меня на Кубке Китая, я чувствовал себя таким счастливым, что с удовольствием обменял бы все свои золотые медали на еще один поцелуй с тобой. — Виктор откидывается назад, чтобы Юри смог отдохнуть. А Юри сжимает губы, чтобы не заплакать. — Эти месяцы, которые я провел с тобой, были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни, Юри. Так долго я просто не знал, что значит жить. Я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты меня научил.

— Ты не… это не… — Юри беспомощно качает головой, и его уставшие глаза снова наполняются слезами. — Ты не должен благодарить меня за что-то. Я был таким эгоистом, держа тебя при себе.

— Правда? — отзывается Виктор. Его голос звучит побеждено. — А что если я хотел, чтобы ты меня удерживал?

Юри закрывает глаза.

— Виктор…

— Юри, — выдыхает Виктор, и его голос в первый раз за сегодня колеблется. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя, даже если ты не победишь, solnyshko. Я не хочу золотую медаль. Я хочу тебя. — И он хватает Юри с таким отчаяньем, которого еще никогда не было, руки крепко обнимают его, не давая возможности уйти. — Я хочу тебя, и я хочу жить в Японии на горячих источниках с твоими родителями и сестрой. Я хочу по утрам просыпаться рядом с тобой и целовать тебя. Я хочу проводить мои дни, гуляя с тобой и Маккачином вдоль набережной. Я хочу проводить ночи в постели рядом с тобой.

— Виктор.

— Я хочу путешествовать по миру с тобой, оставаться дома с тобой, влюбляться в тебя еще больше каждый день.

— Виктор.

— Я хочу жениться на тебе, — хрипит Виктор, спотыкаясь на этих словах, и Юри с опоздание понимает, что он плачет. — Я хочу завести больше собак с тобой. Я хочу тренировать фигуристов с тобой. Я хочу создать семью с тобой.

— Виктор.

— У них могут быть золотые медали. Они могут побить мой рекорд. Я не хочу этого, — упрямо говорит Виктор, обнимая Юри как можно крепче. Слезы исчезают в ткани рубашки Юри. — Я хочу только тебя, Юри, и все, чем ты готов поделиться со мной.

— Виктор, — рыдает Юри. Он плачет и плачет, и плачет, рыдает еще сильнее, чем раньше, плечи трясутся; как это возможно — любить кого-то так сильно, что внутри больно? Юри выгибается в объятьях, чтобы повернуться к Виктору и спрятать лицо у него на шее. — Прости, — извиняется он, задыхаясь, не в состоянии сказать что-нибудь еще. После того, что сказал Виктор, этого достаточно. — Прости.

— Если ты хочешь расстаться со мной, — с заминкой вздыхает Виктор, икая, и Юри льнет к нему еще больше, — сделай это потому, что ты хочешь. Не потому, что тебе кажется, что я этого хочу.

— Я не хочу, — задыхается Юри. — Я не хочу, Виктор, я люблю тебя, прости.

— Я люблю тебя, — отчаянно отзывается Виктор. И руками поднимает лицо Юри к себе, пока красные сейчас карие глаза не смотрят в его болезненно-голубые. Виктор целует его мягко, но жадно, безразличный к тому, что Юри весь в слезах. — Я люблю тебя, Юри.

— Прости, — снова извиняется парень, и Виктор качает головой.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Прости…

— Я люблю тебя, — снова повторяет Виктор, снова, и снова, и снова, прерывая нежные поцелуи, пока Юри не тает в его объятьях, мягкий, податливый, изможденный; битое стекло исчезло. Юри перестает думать о золоте и отвечает на поцелуй.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепотом.

Он больше не чувствует себя таким хрупким. Больше не чувствует себя стеклом.

— Я люблю тебя.

А Виктор не ощущается как золото.

Он чувствует его настоящим, теплым, из плоти и кожи. И когда Юри целует его, он на вкус как чистая любовь.

— Я люблю тебя.

Юри делает глубокий вдох.

Он снова дышит свободно.

.  
.

.

(Позже, когда они лежат на кровати и почти спят, Юри обращается к Виктору с сонным любопытством.

— Как ты открыл дверь в ванную? Я думал, она закрыта.

— О, — моргает Виктор. — Я открыл ее с помощью карты.

Как будто по команде Виктор достает вышеупомянутую кредитную карту с прикроватного столика, она жутко согнута посередине, и, глядя на то, как она расползается по краям, Виктор щурится. — Думаю, ее придется заменить.

Смотреть на эту карту слишком нелепо. Юри хихикает, а затем полноценно смеется, слишком громко для темноты номера. Он чувствует ухмылку Виктора против своего лба.

— Спи, solnyshko, — смеется Виктор. — Я научу тебя так делать утром.)


End file.
